lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Wrong Is Right
The Manhattan Special Victims Unit struggles with the Morris Commission's uneasiness over Stabler and Jeffries while they investigate the murder of a man whose crotch was set on fire after he was shot in the face. Plot The Manhattan SVU squad investigates the murder of Andrew Croft, who was set on fire. Stabler's eldest daughter, Maureen, sees Croft's body as Stabler drives her home from the beach. Meanwhile, Stabler and Jeffries are under investigation by the Morris Commission, which causes Jeffries to be transferred to desk duty in order to further explain herself. The squad finds out that Croft's adopted son, Michael Goren, murdered him and set his genitals on fire. He confesses, claiming it was an accident, but they don't believe him. Munch discovers through a confidential informant that Croft was actually a convicted child molester who abused at least 11 boys in both the United States and Canada. The detectives suspect that Croft was abusing Michael as well. The new ADA, Alexandra Cabot, only agrees to a deal if Michael admits to the abuse, but he refuses, so she charges him with second-degree murder. Munch discovers that Andrew's past was covered up when he manufactured parts for weapons for the government during Operation Desert Storm. He learns from the company's head of security, a good man, that Croft's criminal record was covered up to prevent trouble crossing country lines. Stabler talks to Michael's best friend, Danny, who admits Andrew tried to rape him and he broke off his friendship with Michael after he did nothing about it. Stabler points out that Michael was molested since he was eight and while he might've been strong enough to fight him off now, he wasn't then, and now had no one to turn to. On the stand, Michael finally confesses to the molestation, but says he was used to it until Croft brought over someone else to abuse him. He refuses to name his other abuser, with whom Croft had raped and murdered a boy in Belgium. Michael finally identifies the man: Craig Prince, head of the company that covered up Andrew's past. Prince is arrested for his crimes while the grand jury indicts Michael on manslaughter charges. In response to this and his testimony, Cabot makes a deal with Michael. Cragen testifies to the Morris Commission in Stabler's defense. He tells them about the horrific crimes that Stabler sees every day, and says that it is only natural that he would think about killing people who victimize innocent women and children. He adds that Stabler should be commended for keeping those impulses in check. Cragen's defense of Stabler saves his job, but as the episode ends, Detective Odafin Tutuola arrives to take Jefferies' place. Cast Main cast * Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Richard Belzer as Detective John Munch * Michelle Hurd as Detective Monique Jeffries * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen Recurring cast * Stephanie March as A.D.A. Alexandra Cabot * Isabel Gillies as Kathy Stabler * Erin Broderick as Maureen Stabler * John Driver as Police Commissioner Lyle Morris * Lance Reddick as M.E. Taylor * J.K. Simmons as Dr. Emil Skoda * Ice-T as Detective Odafin 'Fin' Tutuola (uncredited) Guest cast * Adam Kaufman as Michael Goren * Gerry Bamman as Craig Prince * Paul Wesley as Danny Burrell * Nathan Wetherington as Jason Sloan * John Doman as Munch's Informant * Laura Regan as Denise Sandler * Lauren Kressel as Student #2 * Michael X. Martin as Principal Dietz * Christopher Wynkoop as Local Police Officer * Geoffrey Ewing as Ralph Noble * Denise Burse as Counselor Scheider * Albert Bigelow as Ryan Witherspoon * Suzanne Grodner as Teacher * Michael Hollick as Coach * T.J. Kenneally as PD Eisendrath * John McGinty as Policeman #1 * Elizabeth Martin as School Secretary * Curtis Holbrook as Student #1 References *Belgium *Bosnia *Canada *Andrew Croft *George Kazinski * *Iraq *Israel *Persian Gulf War Quotes ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Background information and notes * This episode features the first appearances of two new regular cast members. Stephanie March appears as A.D.A. Alexandra Cabot, while Ice-T briefly cameos as new Detective Odafin Tutuola. Ice-T previously appeared as Seymour 'Kingston' Stockton in the franchise's only movie. * This episode also means the end for Michelle Hurd as regular character Detective Monique Jeffries. Jeffries had sex with a man whom she knew was a suspect in a case. After being seen as a possibly unbalanced person by the Morris Commission, Jeffries is reassigned to desk duty while she is re-evaluated. This is one of three episodes in the second season in which Hurd appears in the opening theme. The other two are "Asunder" and "Runaway". * Deleted scenes from this episode included a meeting between ADA Alexandra Cabot and Captain Donald Cragen, and also a bathroom scene between Detective Elliot Stabler and his wife, Kathy. * From this episode forward, Chris Meloni is credited as Christopher Meloni. * When Elliot Stabler comes into the office wearing a Hawaiian shirt, John Munch makes a snide comment about Jimmy Buffett. Jimmy Buffett is an American singer-songwriter whose songs typically revolve around beaches, tropical islands and laid back parties. His fans, dubbed "Parrot-Heads," generally assume the uniform of a Hawaiian shirt and shorts when Buffett plays a concert that they go to see. * The Twin Towers of the World Trade Center are briefly seen in this episode. Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes